thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 31
Digitization #Command/Zebra42...odd pass -- Stacy Webber #The Man Who Was Thursday -- swordfighting scene -- "When the jar of the joined iron ran up Sme's arm -- fanstastic fears -- fear of professor had been fear of tyrranic accidents of nightmare, fear of doctor had been fear of airless vacuum of science. First was old fear that a miracle might happen, the second, the more hopeless, modern fear was that no miracle can ever happen. But he saw that these fears were fancies, for he found himself in the presence of the great fact of the fear of death, with its coarse and pitiless common sense..." #Stephanie Maxwell -- no interaction? #Why are all of the engineers dead (machine in robot storage, fall from pipes)? #Tong in CA/trouble? Savage got separated or work on UC? #Below ground radiation --? #Map -- 2052 01 10:001 -- vert flattening ##bounds, physics intact ##NM circled, salt lake bigger, SF Bay stretches further inland ###Bounds north of CA/UT unified (OR/ID?) #Nuke! Cola #Thompson Reynolds log -- 22:39:12 ##Assistant researcher ##MJ12 surprise attack -- "I don't think there was a lot of love lost there, but no one really expected a direct assault." ##Goes to tunnels -- did have hazmat suits, contrary to statements made by scis in comm bunker. Hears something (greasels), dies -- #$(R&434890)#$*Rq3r)#$R&904 Analysis #42 is probably a pass at The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy, but it is unknown where "Zebra" came from. #We've reached the pivotal point in the game where everyone, on some level, is afraid of someone else. The Illuminati and X-51, the Majestic 12. MJ12? JC. Page? JC? Failure. Simons? Loss of his position next to Page. #During this playthrough, I was unable to interact with Stephanie Maxwell at any time. It appears that she has no spoken lines in the game. Maybe she was supposed to be killed in one of the gunfights at X-51? (Further analysis indicates that it is certainly possible to interact with her; the script controlling her movement and speech froze during a gunfight so all she did was flee. She doesn't have much to offer either.) #MJ12 has now started a personal vendetta against almost every engineer in the game from here out. JC comes across numerous bodies of these orange-jumpsuited guys, and it is never explained why they are all killed? Security leaks or liability, sure, but couldn't most of them be intimidated? It also seems that if MJ12 can operate openly in France, then there is no reason for them to be afraid of their cover being blown a little in the US. Furthermore, and this is unrelated, why did MJ12 show up out of nowhere between finding their lab beneath New York and when I get to Paris? Jacobsen's searches return nothing after that mission, but Paris is overrun with troops. I can understand media blackouts, but rumors and memetics would propagate regardless, no? #Tong probably contracted the Gray Death and is on the run from MJ12 or other figures of power. Unknown how he suddenly washes ashore in CA. Savage's team were separated from the rest of X-51 because the attack occurred so quickly and they were so deep in their work on the UC. #The radiation below-ground isn't so bad; why am I able to take it? Are the nanites like antioxidants for the stuff? #This map, a sattelite photo of the southwestern continental US, appears to be non-canonical (in my rendering of the game; the originals may differ slightly). LA should be gone, together with a large portion of the Baja penisnula, SoCal, northeastern Mexico, and Arizona. This may be an issue with placement and texture resolution, but the map is flattened horizontally -- everything looks squished in from the top and bottom. ##Strange that the boundaries of states (particularly New Mexico and Texas) are intact, and more importantly, the physics of this part of the continent are the same as the present day, as noted above. ##Only discrepancies off the present day. Vandenburg and A51 are no highlighted (A51 may reside in the circled area). ###Upon closer inspection, the some boundaries north of CA and UT are made into one single border encompassing different parts of some states. Still, not a significant detail at this point. #Interesting find; possible shout-out to the Fallout series. #Thompson Reynolds was the tunnel sacrifice. Log starts at 10:39. Puts my arrival close to midnight; skybox should have been darker (minor gripe! :-) ) ##I'm not sure if this guy was uninformed or just a fool; of course MJ12 couldn't let their own just defect and upend research and possibly leak information to the public. ##Earlier conversation piece about HazMat suits in the command center is incorrect; Reynolds did manage to find one for his venture into the tunnels. Page 32 Category:Project Pages